Unnamed
by Ancr
Summary: Mikan waits patiently in the winter for a vampire who has visited her twice and proclaims her love for him. Yet the two star-crossed lovers are to be torn away by...death. Please R&R Thank you very much.


"**Author's" note: **I should be studying, but I could not help but write this one-shot. :D It started when I was thinking of a plot while I was lying lazily on my back. I wrote the first paragraph and save it for another day. Little by little, the story is formed. Please excuse some of the mistakes. I have yet the time to edit, perhaps I shall one day. :) For now, do turn a blind eye to it. Haha. ^^

I would like you, my dear reader to come up with a title for this. Somehow, I can't come up with any. So it shall be unnamed for the moment. Do post a suggested title. Your suggestions would be greatly appreciated. :D

The ending has yet to be finished. There would be 2 endings. One happy one sad. Both would be on separate pages and rather short. :) I shall post the endings up when I am free, so do stay tune. Now, my dear readers, sit back and enjoy as the story unfolds.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and it's a fact.

**UN-NAMED **

Formed from the heavens, snowflakes began their descend onto earth. Each unique individual pattern danced to its own tune, playing its part in the parade of snow. They flitted across the sky, falling onto ground or rooftops. However, it was unavoidable that there would be some premature "deaths", just like the snowflakes melting in her outstretched hands. 'Was there any difference between a snowflake and her life?' The young maiden pondered. She contemplated retreating to her room for the sake of poetry, but decided against it. Instead, she took great pleasure in emitting puffs of cold breath and dangling her feet from the wooden platform. Her feet swept long lines of snow trails.

The maiden retract her hands and watched dejectedly as the once crystalline shape of a snowflake disappeared into a small pool of water. Correction. A pile of deformed snowflakes. Beautiful yet insignificant. Probably just like her. She felt the liquid trickling between the gaps of her fingers. She was unusually solemn.

All of a sudden, the maiden laughed. A clear bright melodious laugh. It was unlike her to think of such morbid thoughts. Was it not she who constantly look towards the brighter end of the tunnel? Was it not she who always held onto hope? She smiled Draining off the remaining liquid, the maiden headed towards her room. As she stood up from the platform, she noticed the stark contrast between the darken sky and the blinding silvery snow that flooded what used to be a garden, but there was not a single sight of the figure she wanted to see. A song played in her head and she was overwhelmed by the urge to sing. So she did. She hummed initially, but eventually gave in to her cravings, dancing light-footed steps across the room.

"静かなこの夜に貴方を待ってるの

Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no

あのとき忘れた微笑みを取りに来て

Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
あれから少しだけ時間が過ぎて

Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
想い出が優しくなったね

Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne."

Her voice pierced the chill air. A song of loneliness and longing. How suitable. But she did not really have a special someone. Or did she? She fears though that it would be too late for any romance. Being with her would only cause the other party a great deal of pain and sadness cause the fact is: She was dying. Her head began to throb and her voice momentarily died down. The sharp piercing pain drumming in her head caused her to wince. She fell to the ground, clutching the sides of her head. She rubbed her temples in a circular motion, disturbed that the pain has increased a fold since the last attack. As the pain subsides, she vaguely notice a dark figure from a far, near the horizon. She gave a weak smile and called out in an unlady-like manner which would have earned her a day's scolding from her mother.

"Natsume!"

The figure vanished. For a moment, she thought she had been hallucinating. Her hopes momentarily died down. Then he appeared once more, wrapping a thick bundle of blanket around her and the door shut.

"Clothed thinly in winter is never sensible, my lady," He retorted in his characteristically cold voice. His usual scowl outlined his lips.

"Natsume! You came!"

She delightedly embraced him. He stiffened slightly, but relaxed eventually, wrapping his arms around her.

"You never bothered to learn etiquette don't you, youjo?"

She gave a gleeful grin in reply and proceeded to bury her head into his chest. He gave an audible sigh and settled himself and Mikan on the neatly woven tatami mats.

"It is late, you should be sleeping," He commented dryly. Another question weighed on his mind, but he declined to voice it. He knew very well what the reason was that the brunette had "braved" the winter, waiting for his arrival.

"I love you," she whispered. Bravo. She had guessed what was on his mind. Shy, vulnerable with a tinge of courage, the brunette voiced out her confession without a hint of shame. Natsume choked unceremoniously on his own saliva, taken aback by the sudden outburst and the outrages display of shamelessness.

"You must think I am crazy since we only met thrice, but it is true. I do love you! I can't really describe it...but I....I....really do..." She stuttered, trying to put reason into her words. Natsume chortled a laugh. Not only had the brunette defied the conservative stereotypical image of women imposed by society, she had also gave an utterly unconvincing justification of her feelings. He resisted the urge to laugh. Ah...perhaps this was why he had loved the brunette ever since he had first saw him. A bundle of joy, full of surprise and tons of trouble. The feeling they shared was probably mutual the very first time they met. They had love each other. He felt blessed. She had love since the very beginning.

"Are you laughing?" She twisted her head and saw he was indeed. "Natsume!" She shriek in embarrassment and buried her head into the blanket. Perhaps she was not all that shameless after all.

"It's your fault, youjo." He unfurled her from the blankets and raised her chin towards him. Crimson orbs stared into hers. He could hear her heartbeat escalating at a frightening rate. He gave a charismatic smirk. He leaned forth, watching with amusement as the brunette slam shut the shutters of her eyes.

"Are you hoping to receive a kiss, youjo?" He teased, tweaking her nose. She opened her eyes in alarm. Her face flushed a dark shade of red.

"Natsume! You..." She was cut off when the said person delivered a kiss to her lips. Barely after they part, Natsume slid his tongue into hers again. By the end of the kissing session, Mikan was feeling strangely light-headed and breathless.

"Natsume..."She fumbled for him in longing and desperation. He gave a rare smile and lifted the brunette. The disturbing fact that she was so light was pushed aside as he made towards the mattress. He whispered gently in her ears four words she was dying to hear.

"I love you too."

They made love throughout the night.

o.O.o.O.o

Natsume woke up to the laboured breathing of his lover. He felt her forehead. She was heating up. Did he overexert her? He felt fear coursing through his veins. Doubts shrouded his mind. He gently tugged at her. She gave a pained moan and shifted without waking. She was turning pale rapidly.

"Mikan," he pleaded her to wake. She did. Her eyes opened feebly. She was drained of energy. He hoisted her up against her chest. She was terribly weak.

"You have a medical condition, what is it?" He demanded. His tone harsh and worried.

"They don't know." Mikan replied. Her voice was scratchy and coarse,seemingly her mouth was devoid of water.

"Who, Mikan, who? Why didn't you tell me of this?"

She gave a faint smile.

"Physicians. Don't worry. I'm fine..."

As she utter the last word, she blanched, but the liquid that emerged was not a foul nasty greenish pile but...blood, the bright reddish fluid. It trickled down her nose and splattered over the floor in huge amounts, flowing from her very mouth. Natsume panicked, unsure of what to do. He settled to hugging the brunette.

"It seems that I am dying...ne...Natsume...I'm happy," she said. Red liquid dribbled down the side of her mouth. He wiped it off.

"Oi, youjo. You idiot. You can't die yet. Cure....I need to find a cure." He was in hysterics. He was a vampire for god's sake. Surely he can make it in time. Why hadn't he followed his instincts. He had an inking that something was wrong with her, but yet he was too consumed in his own happiness. Damn it.

"Natsume...forget it....it's fine...I am happy. Stay with me." Natsume was torn against obeying his lover and finding an imaginary remedy for her. He sat beside her helplessly, embracing her against him. Natsume Hyuuga had not cried in ages, but as the waterworks turn on. He could only sob nonsensically against her body. Despairing over his uselessness, over his inability to guarantee his lover's life.

"Natsume, be happy..." She whispered over her dying breath.

The sun was rising. He did not care. He sat, clutching the lifeless body of his lover.

星の降る場所で  
Hoshi no furu basho de

貴方が笑っていることを  
Anata ga waratte irukoto wo

いつも願ってた  
Itsumo negatteta

今遠くても

Ima tookutemo

また会えるよね

Mata aeru yo ne

**Ending note: **Yes, as I was saying earlier in my notes addressed to you, do suggest a title for this and review please. Thank you very much! Shall try to update soon if time permits. :D


End file.
